The present invention relates to a method for joining high-temperature oxide superconductors, a brazing material for joining and a superconductor body joined thereby and in particular to a method for joining of high-temperature oxide superconductors which is very simple in steps and can provide a joined body small in resistance of the joint and various apparatuses using the joined body.